


The Giant Knitted Condom

by walking_tornado



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, M/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared knits himself a sock with yarn!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giant Knitted Condom

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little unbeta'd ficlet for sleepypercy, because I couldn't resist. Written a few months ago and posted to LJ, but I'm only now getting around to posting here.

Jared's hands, sure and steady, caressed every inch of Jensen, working out all of Jensen's knots and kinks. When Jensen was completely unravelled, Jared worked him in earnest. It started with a single slip, an almost imperceptible movement of Jared's fingers that wrapped around and sent Jensen for a loop—as if Jensen wasn't already strung out on Jared in the first place. Jared's practiced fingers tugged and guided, twisting Jensen around until he lost all sense of direction. 

Jensen felt himself taking shape as Jared increased and decreased, always keeping him taut but refusing to bind him off. Jensen's felt Jared purling along his back before Jared slipped his large-gauge into Jensen's tight back loop. Jensen trembled in pleasure when Jared began working him round, always ensuring Jensen remained loose and flexible. Jared worked him—slip, knit, pass—over and over, and when Jared inserted three deep and purled with a sharp twist, Jensen popped, adding texture along his body. Jared finally gathered him at the tip and tied him off.

It took a while for Jensen to be aware of anything other than Jared, but eventually another voice slipped through his woolly brain.

"Hey, Jared, whatcha doing?" 

"Knitting." Jensen felt the rumble of Jared's voice go through him. "I'm not needed just yet, so figured I'd kill some time."

"Seriously? Knitting?" 

Jensen felt the slightest stiffening of Jared's hands and he tightened in response. 

"Yeah, seriously," Jared said. "My grandma taught me." 

"So what is it?" There was a pause and Jensen shuddered as an unfamiliar finger stroked his length, before the man continued. "You know, it looks like a giant condom with . . . oh." 

Jared's familiar hands reclaimed him and Jensen relaxed. Jensen wished the guy would just leave. Jared had begun absently stroking him again, and Jensen wanted privacy. So, apparently, did Jared.

"Yeah. It's a cock sock," Jared said, with a small hitch of embarrassment. Jensen didn't know what Jared had to be embarrassed about; Jared wasn't the one intruding on a private moment. "The other socks I tried are pretty uncomfortable, so I thought maybe this would work. I need one for tomorrow's scene. I was actually just going to try it on, so if you could . . ."

Jensen had stopped paying attention to the other voice. It had just dawned on him that Jared had given him his role in life: Jared's cock sock. Jensen beamed.

The sound of Jared's trailer door closing had never been more welcome, especially when Jensen found himself fisted in Jared's large palm and pressed to Jared's jeans-covered crotch. Jared unfastened his jeans and let them slide down leaving nothing between him and Jensen but a thin pair of boxer briefs. Jensen found himself kissing the long length of Jared's leg as the hand that held him slid off the briefs as well. Jared then rubbed Jensen's Angora softness across his cock, and it responded with enthusiasm. 

Jensen didn't miss Jared's pleased exhale. 

"Let's see how—oh! A bit tight," Jared said as his fingers probed Jensen's depths. Jensen felt the pull on each stitch, an insistent pressure. "Maybe now," Jared muttered. Without any further preparation, Jared's thumbs opened Jensen wide and slotted himself in. Then he hitched his hips, and gave a tentative thrust until he was fully within Jensen.

And this, Jensen thought, was why he'd been made.

"Mmm," Jared said in the barest whisper. "Yeah, you'll do." 

A challenge, Jensen thought, and he let himself fondle Jared's sac, eliciting an indrawn breath. Jared seemed to take the hint, and widened his legs to allow Jensen to fully wrap around his balls. Jensen fitted himself to every contour.

Jared's made a little surprised "Oh!" when Jensen's fastenings tightened around Jared's cock and balls, not too tight, but enough to ensure Jared would stay within him. 

Jared's large hand wrapped around Jensen and he gave a couple tentative strokes that soon became much less tentative. Jensen shuddered at the mind-blowing sensation of Jared stroking him and Jared, hard and leaking inside him. 

When someone rapped at the door, Jared froze, and so did Jensen.

"Jared, you're wanted in wardrobe."

Jared didn't answer, but his hand tightened on Jensen and began a frantic staccato. Jensen shuddered as he let pleasure overtake him. Jared came with a gasp flooding Jensen's insides. 

"Jared? Are you in there?"

Still breathing heavily, Jared managed to reply. "Yeah, be right there." 

Jared's fingers came to fumble at Jensen's fastenings, but Jensen, comfortable and not wanting to move, managed the slightest slip, and instead of untying it, Jared ended up with a knot.

"Oh, shit," Jared muttered. After several unsuccessful attempts to undo Jensen's knot, Jared's shoulders slumped and he picked up the scissors. 

Jensen froze, waiting for Jared's decision. The knot could be undone, Jensen knew, but it would take a bit of patience, and maybe Jensen's help. Jared could simply cut the cord and there would be nothing Jensen could do about it. It would unravel Jensen and call into question any possibility of a future relationship. It was Jared's choice, and Jensen resigned himself to the possibility. 

Another call came from the harried PA, wondering where he was, and Jared swore. Jensen braced himself for a blow that never came; Jared put down the scissors and tugged on his pants, tucking in Jensen. Jensen felt full to bursting when Jared walked out of his trailer and every movement allowed Jensen to revel in the sensation of Jared's warm load in his depths. 

And for the rest of the day, throughout all of Jared's scenes, Jensen could still feel him deep inside.


End file.
